The present invention pertains to a control and programming means for a manipulator with the features in the preamble of the principal claim.
Control and programming means of this type have been known from practice. They comprise a manipulator control and a computer with a graphics unit, as well as a portable programming device. The programming device is connected to the computer via cables. This arrangement makes it possible to control and program the manipulator, which is frequently located at a great distance from the manipulator control, at its site of use with the portable programming device. The control and program data are transmitted from the programming device to the computer via the said cable connection, they are optionally processed by the said computer, and passed on to the manipulator control. The manipulator is in turn controlled by the said manipulator control corresponding to the preset program.
Prior-art programming devices have a limited comfort and benefit. They are equipped with simple display screens, which have a graphics unit of their own. The display screens have a limited scope of display and are frequently designed only as line displays. They can display basically only simple characters, such as letters or numbers. In addition, the display screen is monochrome and relatively small for reasons of handling. An actually desirable improvement and enlargement of the display screens has hitherto been thwarted by the associated weight problem. Such display screens require different, more expensive graphics units, which lead to a markedly higher weight. This makes operation difficult and is not ergonomic for longer-lasting programming sessions.
The prior-art programming devices are connected to the control box of the manipulator via a multiwire electric line and have otherwise hardly any other possibilities of communication. As a result, the operator is limited in the programming. Additional programming measures must be performed in the control box, as a result of which rather long distances must sometimes be covered. The handling is impractical and time-consuming as a result.
The object of the present invention is therefore to show a more suitable control and programming means.
The present invention accomplishes this object with the features in the principal claim.
The programming device in the control and programming means according to the present invention has a display screen without its own graphics card [xe2x80x9cGrafikhartexe2x80x9d in German original is probably a typo for xe2x80x9cGraphikkartexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Tr.Ed.], which markedly reduces the weight of the programming device. The display screen receives the graphic information needed for the display by remote data transmission from the graphics unit of the computer of the manipulator control. The graphics unit may operate both the display screen of the programming device and a possibly present display screen of the computer.
The design according to the present invention is of particular advantage if the programming device has a higher-quality display screen with larger area and more extensive display possibilities, especially a color display screen with graphics capabilities. The more complex the image contents to be displayed, the more complicated and heavier would the graphics card normally needed for this become. The advantages of the present invention are especially obvious in this case.
The graphics unit in the computer preferably has an interface of its own for remote data transmission, via which it transmits the pure data needed for directly generating the image, i.e., the pixel information in the case of the modern pixel display screens, to the display screen of the programming device. This is, e.g., the color information red/green/blue and the pixel position for a color display screen.
The graphics unit in the computer preferably has suitable hardware for image generation, especially a graphics card. This may be arranged separately as an insert card or be integrated within the motherboard of the computer. The graphics information is preferably provided as parallel signals and is sent to the serial interface via a suitable parallel/serial converter.
The display screen of the programming device, which is preferably designed as a flat LCD color display screen, has an integrated pixel drive with a serial interface arranged before it and with an inserted converter, which converts the serially transmitted graphic information back into parallel signals for the display screen.
The programming device has extensive communications capabilities. It has one or more additional interfaces for connection to external input or output devices, e.g., keyboards or display screens, communications means, etc., and/or external computing units. The latter may be, e.g., laptop computers for programming purposes, etc. A separate interface with remote data transmission of its own may be present for the transmission of the graphic information. However, the arrangement may also be integrated within a more comprehensive interface, which is suitable and provided for the transmission of additional data, e.g., the control and program data.
The remote data transmission may take place in any suitable manner, i.e., via a cable, but also wireless, via radio, infrared or other transmission means. The interfaces preferably have electric contacts, but they may also have connection possibilities for other, e.g., optical, transmission means, e.g., fiber-optic cables.
The interfaces are preferably located recessed in the housing. They may have various designs and accommodate cable plugs, interface cards or other suitable communications means. The front and/or rear edge of the housing is a favorable place. The outlet for the connection cable to the manipulator or to its control is preferably also located in this area, unless it can be omitted because of the wireless remote data transmission. The design makes possible an extensively trouble-free and ergonomic handling and operation of the programming device. In addition, the interfaces and cables at these points are subject to little mechanical stress.
The programming device has two or more, preferably at least three or four ergonomically designed grip areas. Due to these different possibilities of gripping, the operator can frequently change the position of his hands, which effectively prevents fatiguing phenomena. In addition, the grip areas have an ergonomic design and facilitate a rather nonfatiguing position of the hands. The interfaces fit into this design favorably.
At least two and preferably three grip strips, which have an ergonomically especially favorable shape, are made in one piece with the housing edges in the preferred embodiment. At least part of the function keys are associated with the grip strips in the range of the fingers, so that the keys can be actuated comfortably, without the operator having to change the position of his hands or even to remove his hand from the device. The function keys are arranged on the top side of the housing in an ergonomically especially favorable manner and can be reached with the thumb. One or more switching keys, which are designed as, e.g., permission and/or start/stop keys, are located on the underside of the housing in the vicinity of the grip strips in a position favorable for gripping. It is also favorable for the switching keys and the function keys to be present in multiple numbers, so that the different functions provided can be performed from all gripping positions.
A projecting thumb ball pad is present at least at one of the grip strips in an ergonomically especially favorable manner. If a joystick is used as a multiaxially movable control member, it is recommended that it be arranged in the vicinity of the thumb ball pad and to let it project laterally. As a result, the control member can be comfortably reached and actuated from the grip strip, without the operator having to change his grip.
Besides the grip strips arranged at the housing edges, it is also recommended to arrange a grip pin on the underside of the housing. Two pins are preferably provided, and they act as desk supports with correspondingly beveled foot surfaces. As a result, the programming device can also be placed and operated in an ergonomically advantageous oblique position on a firm support. The arrangement of the interfaces on the rear side of the housing is especially favorable for this setup.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the present invention are described in the subclaims.